


Self-Proclaimed Day Off

by ryukoishida



Series: For Now We are Winter [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, figure skating AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukoishida/pseuds/ryukoishida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one time when Haruka and Makoto skips ballet class. Or, boys playing tag on ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Proclaimed Day Off

            'Perfect condition to go skating today,' Haruka thinks, staring longingly out the window of the bus as they pass by Kitami Citizen Skating Rink. It's early enough on a Saturday that the rink would most likely be deserted for a good two hours before the crowds start coming in. The winter sunlight slants through the thin clouds; the sight promises to be a bright, crisp day. Haruka can almost feel that warm light and sharp wind dancing on his face. Instead, he'll be stuck in a sweaty, stuffy dance studio doing ballet exercises that are dry and tasteless, and getting yelled at by the instructor if his toes are not pointed enough.

 

            "Perfect condition to go skating today, don't you think?" Makoto asks, looking at him with a smile. Being caught off guard, even though it really shouldn't be a surprise anymore, Haruka turns away, hugging his messenger bag tighter against his chest. Without a word, Makoto presses the bell and when the bus stutters to a stop, he stands up, faces his best friend, and holds out his hand in invitation with a beaming smile.

 

            "It's not our stop yet," Haruka frowns, but takes his hand anyway, letting the other boy pull him out of his seat and into the cold morning air. The downtown area of Kitami is very much empty at this time of day; nobody is waiting at this stop, and the bus continues on its way.

 

            Makoto begins to walk. From his determined stride, he clearly knows where he's going.

 

            "What are you doing?" Haruka has to jog a few steps to catch up to him. "We'll be late for our ballet class."

 

            "Is that really what you want to do?"

 

            "Are you seriously suggesting we skip class just to indulge my whim?" It seems like it's too much trouble to go through this ordeal and having to deal with the consequences later. Haruka doesn't particularly enjoy ballet class, but he dislikes the lecturing from his instructor even more.

 

            "Well, since we're here already..."

 

            "No thanks to you," Haruka adds.

 

            "We could always just walk back to the studio, I suppose," Makoto says thoughtfully, turning back to the direction they come from. " But the rink would be pretty empty at this time, and the ice would be nice and fresh..." He feels Haruka's fingers wrapped around his elbow, stopping him in his tracks. He grins, triumphant.

 

            "Fine." With that, Haruka practically drags Makoto along with him, with the brown-haired teenager protesting half-heartedly.

 

            By the time they arrive at the entrance of Kitami's only outdoor skating rink, there are still ten minutes before opening time, and only a handful of people are waiting outside the administration building, a few of them sharing idle chatters with a hot drink in their hands. The two boys get in line, and before Makoto can say anything, Haruka has already sat down on the sidewalk and began to take off his sneakers.

 

            "Oh Haru, please don't tell me," Makoto says but as soon as Haruka nonchalantly pulls out his skates from his bag, Makoto sighs. "Do you carry those with you everywhere you go?" They weren't planning to skate today so there really is no reason for either of them to lug their skates around.

 

Haruka doesn't even bother with a vocal reply, just looks at him with a raised eyebrow in a 'Need you ask?' expression and continues to lace up his skates. Makoto shakes his head fondly, the green of his eyes turning warmer at the familiar sight of a fidgety Haruka impatient to get on the ice he had been denied for the past week due to intense study sessions before their finals.

 

            Haruka almost trips on the tip of his blades in his rush to get on to the rink and Makoto has to steady him before he can land face-down like a disgraceful starfish. "Careful," Makoto chuckles. With a light pat on his hand as thanks, the dark-haired boy stuffs his belongings into one of the public lockers, flashes his season pass at the staff, and all but clatters his way out into the cold again.

 

            Makoto takes his time to lace up his rented skates, wincing a little at the discomfort of the unaccustomed shape of the boots. They'll have to do for the day, he thinks, and gets up from the bench. As he steps out of the building, he sees that the few people who had been waiting with them are skating in leisure; one of them, a boy who looks to be just a few years younger than himself and Haruka, appears to be new at the concept of ice skating and requires the assistance of his friend to hold him up. He smiles to himself at the memory of when he first learned to skate, and looks around, trying to find his friend.

 

            Haruka isn't difficult to spot. His speed makes his figure seems weightless – a ghost of navy blue and black shadow flying over the spotless ice, his eyes closed and hair tousled by the breeze, quiet contentment apparent on his pale face. Makoto steps on the ice and starts to make his way towards him, the length of his maroon scarf fluttering behind. He sees the dark-haired boy opening his eyes, a flash of blue as the light hits them in the right angle, and does a perfect triple Lutz, landing steady on his foot with a small, satisfied smile on his face.

 

            Even after so many years, Makoto can't help but be stunned by Haruka's graceful form. No hesitation, no fear. Nothing but languid limps and aqueous fluidity.

 

            "So, it's a good decision then – skipping class?" Haruka blinks, trance broken, and he sees Makoto skating backwards facing him, arms stretched out for balance and a grin touching his lips. Someday, he'd really like to learn to wipe that expression off his face if only to show that he can. Right now though, it's too much of a hassle to even consider gracing him with a proper reply.

 

            In truth, Haruka has missed this: the grazing of smooth ice under his feet, the speed that tricks him into thinking he can actually fly, that inexplicable feeling of freedom... It has only been a little more than a week, but he knows that he has been on edge during that period of time, and the finals aren't the only contributing factor. Makoto can see that, too; he knows him, and Haruka swears that at times, his best friend can read him even better than he can himself.

 

            It's a scary thought. Yet at the same time, it's also comforting. Haruka doesn't tell Makoto any of this though, and he's not planning to any time soon either.

 

             "You're the one who decided to come, Makoto," Haruka reminds him.

 

            "How irresponsible! Don't act like you take no part in the decision-making, Haru-chan," Makoto pokes at his arm lightly in jest.

 

            "Drop the 'chan', will you?" A slight hint of desperation slips out of his usually neutral tone, but it isn't fuelled by animosity, just annoyance at the childish nickname. "We're not children anymore."

 

            "You're right," Makoto laughs at Haruka's sullen pout, "At sixteen years old, we're pretty much old men, you and I."

 

            "You know what I mean," Haruka mutters, looking away. His pace has slowed down significantly since Makoto has caught up with him.

 

            "Come on, old man, let's play a game of tag!" Makoto glides back quickly out of the other teen's reach, kind eyes suddenly turning mischievous. Haruka wants nothing more than to roll his eyes and chastise his immaturity, but even that simple action is too troublesome.

 

            "Makoto..."

 

            "Haru..." That is most definitely a taunting tone in Makoto's voice, and Haruka is not going to fall for it. He will not stoop to his friend's childish level. He will not...

 

            "Mackerel for lunch if I win," Haruka decides, "Your treat, and no whining."

 

            "You're on," Makoto replies, and with a yell of "You're it!" he dashes across the ice as fast as he can. Haruka wastes no time and begins to go after him, blades slashing ice and spraying bits of snow in every which way. He can hear Makoto's laughter, quiet yet full of mirth, and he glides faster, chasing it, wanting to capture it.

 

            "Makoto!" he calls out, suddenly stopping, and the people behind him have to go around, cussing as they nearly collide with each other.

 

            "What?" Makoto pauses as well, breaths just a little hitched from exertion, and he turns to look back at Haruka. His cheeks are flushed from the cold but he never stops smiling. Haruka skates a few paces forward, fingers playing with the hem of his jacket.

 

            "Thank you," Haruka finally manages to say. 'For willing to get in trouble with me, being with me, skating with me.' He doesn't say the last part out loud; he hopes he doesn't need to. He feels like he can never properly conveys how thankful he truly is. That comfort and understanding Makoto always seems to bring with him, cool and refreshing like spring water, trickling steadily and filling him but never too much as to drown him, allows him to be selfish sometimes.

 

            "Well, that certainly came out of no where," Makoto looks a little confused, "but you're welcome?"

 

            "Yes, thank you..." There's a shift in his tone now, something slightly more calculated; Haruka skates towards him again, suddenly gaining momentum that Makoto has failed to notice until now, and he knows, even before he can force his body to move, that Haruka has won.

 

            "Got ya!" Haruka slaps him lightly on the back, a warm breeze on his left side as he goes past Makoto's still figure.

 

            "Damn it. Haru, you cheater!"

 

            "Don't be a sore loser, Makoto," Haruka reprimands him, but he's smiling a little at his friend's overly-dramatic act as well. "Let's get some practice done while we're here. I actually feel kind of guilty for skipping ballet class now."

 

            "You? Guilty? About ballet? Who are you and what have you done to my Haru?"

 

            Haruka is about to ask him to clarify what he meant by that last bit, but he honestly does not want to get into that at this moment. The air is too calm, the sun too warm, and the heart beating too quickly for them to argue over such trifle matters. Besides, it's really not that far from the truth now, is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Ohmygod. I finished writing a thing. It feels so good. I still feel like Haru's kind of OOC but once I get back into the swing of things, hopefully I'll be able to capture him better. For now, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave comments and suggestions for any future fics. Cheers!


End file.
